1. Field
The present invention relates to a robot joint driving apparatus and a robot having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a robot joint driving apparatus provided with an improved joint driving structure and a robot having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various robots such as biped walking robots and quadruped walking robots have been developed for household, industrial and military use.
Such robots perform various actions in addition to running and walking using joints. The joints can be driven by using a motor and a reduction unit connected to the motor or by using a wire.
The joint driving scheme using the reduction unit has a limited arrangement of the driving apparatus, causes severe noise during operation and has low driving efficiency. In particular, the joint driving scheme has poor reverse-drivability, so that the robot-human interaction may not be effectively achieved.
A joint driving scheme using a wire has been recently introduced since the joint driving scheme using the wire can solve problems of the joint driving scheme using the reduction unit.
As one example of the joint driving scheme using the wire, an actuator having a structure similar to human muscles is used. In the joint driving scheme using the wire, the wire is wound around a pulley connected to the motor and is pulled such that a joint rotates, thereby operating a link connected to the joint.